


Time to sub our little Dom

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Boyfriends, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Foursome, Group Sex, Kinky, M/M, Name Calling, Police, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spankng, cum slut, gagging, police role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton, Calum and Luke deside they want their little dom Michael to sub for once and give him a taste of his own medicine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to sub our little Dom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys  
> This is just kinky kinky  
> You have Been warned.  
> You have any other ideas of what I else I could write just comment or message me on my tumblr  
> http://keelemalik.tumblr.com

Luke sighs filled the room as the tall boy walked weakly around the house. Luke hissed slightly as he sat down he was wreaked and sore from yesterday's fuck.  
The blonde boy groaned a bit thinking back on last night his ass was problely a dark purple after Michael had bent him over and spanked him in front of Ashton and Calum before Ashton had fucker Luke's tight hole roughly "Hey lukey" Calum called cheerfully his voice echoing through the room. At cals voice Luke smiled up at him "hey cal" he smiled to the tanned boy who went to the fridge pulling out a bright red apple "how's your ass" the kiwi asked "it fucking hurts!" Luke pouted "Michael did not hold back" Luke sighed Calum nodded at the boys words taking a bight of the juicy red apple. "I know right he is always so rough and kinky" cal huffed through the food in his mouth "I mean it's hot but dam that bugger is a kinky little shit" cal added Luke laughed "it's hot but, can you imagine him bottoming being wreaked by ash and spanked by us" Calum moaned at Luke's dirty words "fuck yer, call him all the filthy names he calls us" Ashton's voice called as he walked into the room the boy shirtless showing off his toned stomach "he is the only one that has not bottomed" ash added also grabbing a apple from the fridge. The blonde boy smiled at ash nodding "but he won't do it willingly" the boy pouted Calum nodding at Luke's words. Ash smirked "I am not the Dom of the band for no reason" All  
The boys grinned at Ashton's words.

Michael knew their was something off with the boys all day they all grinned at him cheekily like they knew something he didn't after going out for lunch Michael had a afternoon nap but when his eyes flutters open he knows something's off he try's to bring his arms down to fix his hair but they did not move the boy looked up groaning seeing his hands hand cuffed to the wooden bed head but Michael seemed even more in shock looking down at his legs a bar in between them on both sides black cuffs forcing Michael legs to remain open. Michael gasped his boxers the only thing covering him "come on guys this is not funny" the boy snarled pulling agienst the chains not liking the fact he was not in control. Ashton smirked from the darkness of the room looking over at Luke and cal who both licked their lips. The boys knew Michael loved role play, he loved getting Cal to dress up as a naughty school boy or luke as a little kitten and when ash was bottom which was very rare Michael loved dressing up as a cop and fucking Ashton roughly and wild just the way ash loves it, So ash only thought it was right if Michael got a taste of his own medicine. The boys stepped out of the darkness Michael gasping looking up at his boyfriends. The boys were dressed in nothing but tiny tight blue boxers which showed off all their bluges on the sides of the boxers black writting went up the side police written but little did Michael know at the back their was no fabric showing the boys bare asses. The boys all had look alike cops hats on and in their hands they swung black police batons. Michael gulped "guys come on I don't bottom" he stutters eyes glued onto the boys bulges. "Such a bad boy" Ashton hummed looking down at Michaels pale skin licking his lips  
"No Ash stop I wanna top" Michael hissed trying to deny the pleasure the words gave him. "Michael shut up" Calum smiled down at Michael swinging the black baton "you will refer to cal and Luke as sir" Ashton said his words smooth but Michael knew it was a demand "guessing your my daddy then" Michael snarled at ash playfully. Calum and Luke always called Ashton daddy but Michael had never bottomed so never had the words Leave his lips well unless he was demanding Luke or cal to call Ashton daddy. Even once When ash was bottoming once Michael did force ash to call him daddy and Michael loved it and if ash was honest with himself he loved it too. Ashton hissed at Michaels words "don't push it Michael" the boy snarled grabbing Michaels face forcing the boy to look Into his eyes "cal be a dear and drab the play box" Ashton smirked. The dark headed boy instantly going to the cupboard pulling out a big mental box placing it on the bed. Ashton fingers flicked over to the box opening the lid smirking at the sight of every sex toy known to man. "Uhm"Luke hummed walking over to the bed looking into the Boxs swaying his hips as he walked  
"can we gag him" Luke said beaming at Ashton "of course babe pick one out" Ashton smiled at Luke. The blondes boys hands pulled out a gag with a black strap and a glass ball gag attached to it. "Good choice" Calum smiled happily "no fuck off you are not dominating me" Michael hissed. This made Ashton glare daggers at the boy running his baton over Michaels body the boy freezing under the touch of the object. "He has such s dirty mouth" cal pouted Ashton nodding as Luke pushed the glass gag into Michael's mouth doing it up tight. The boy looked at ash wide eyes this feeling so unnatural the boy used to Being so in control. Calum went to the side table grabbing a pair of scissors cutting the boxers off Michael body the boy gasping around the gag as cal ripped away the torn fabric Michael's cock now exposed to the hungry boys. "Look at that beautiful cock" Ashton hummed running the baton over his balls Michael pulling against the ropes at the touch. "But he has been naughty" cal smirked licking his lips "why don't my boys punish our little cum slut" Ashton grinned getting off the bed sitting on a chair in the corrnor ready to watch the show hand gently rubbing over the boxers covering his cock. "You have been bad Mikey" Calum grinned looking over at Luke "such a bad boy" the blonde added "needs a good spanking" Calum licked his lips uncuffing Michael's arms and removing the bar.  
Luke removed Michael's gag from his mouth the boy blinking up at the two boys loving this Dom side. Luke dragged Michael over cals lap causing his ass to stick up into the air. "Look at that ass Calum" Luke smiled Michael moaning blinking up at Luke "not as pretty as yours lukey" Michael teased causing the blonde to deliver a hard spank to Michael's ass using the baton "don't you fucking dare you little cum slut" Luke hissed "we are In control babe" Calum added "20 spanks from me then you will crawl over to Luke and beg him to spank you more" Calum hissed Michael whimpers at Calum's tone of voice "you will thank me after every spank" at that Calum brought his hand down harshly to Michael's ass the sound echoing the boy jumping in shock "t-thank you sir" he mutters feeling himself submitting to the boys. "That's it baby so good for us" Calum hummed sending another 9 solid spanks to Michael pale ass making sure to hit his fluttering hole "t-thank you sir" Michael whimpers moaning at the spanks now fully hard "wow baby look how hard you are like being treated like the little slut you are" Calum grinned looking over at Luke "I will let you off for now babe only cause i know Luke's dying to punish you" at that Michael got onto all fours crawling over to Luke. Ashton was stroking his cock loving seeing the two boys treat Michael Like a fuck toy.  
Michael blinked up at Luke shaking his ass slightly "s-sir please punish me" he stutters Luke grinning grabbing Michael pulling him Over his lap. "Such a naughty boy" he grinned bringing his hand down onto Michael's pale ass the boy groaning Luke kept bringing down his hand down using all his power sending another after another hard spank.  
"F-fuck" Michael stutters  
"You like this Michael being punished like you deserve" Michael nodded at Luke's words. 

 

Hours after the boys layed on the bed covered in cum and sweat their hair a mess. "Shit" Calum signed out Luke nodding. Michael smiled looking around at his boyfriends he still loved to Dom but he loved making his boys happy and if he was honest with himself he loved being a sub


End file.
